only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Only Fools And Horses in 1991
1991 saw 5 episodes of the 6 episode 7th s eries broadcast, the first episode was shown at the end of 1990, preceeded by the 1990 Christmas special. This series saw Del become a dad, and Rodney lose his highly paid job in true plonker style and end up back to where he was before, Del's dogsbody. Episodes *The Chance of a Lunchtime (6th January 1991) *Stage Fright (13th January 1991) *The Class of 62 - (20th January 1991) *He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle (27th January 1991) *Three Men, A Woman and a Baby (3rd February 1991) Christmas Special *Miami Twice Part 1 (24th December 1991) *Miami Twice Part 2 (25th December 1991) Brief Synopsis of the last 5 episodes of Series 7 The first episode of 1991 was "The Chance Of A Lunchtime" Rodney and Cass were still separated. However, Rodney and Cassandra met for dinner and agreed to give their marriage another go. She gave him the spare key to let himself in but when he was helping a drunken old girlfriend of Del to her taxi, by chance, Cassie drove past and saw them. She then sped off into the night. Rodney went round but she locked him out. Rodney was worried his father in law Alan would sack him, especially that night back at the flat when Alan phoned, Del answered and Alan said he wanted to see Rodney first thing in the morning. Rodney was very worried he would be fired. Albert told Rodney a story about someone who was caught drunk on duty in the radio room of a ship during the war and was up for court martialling but handed in his resignation which the captain refused as it meant the ship could not sail and the court martial was annulled. Rodney misunderstood what Albert said, all he said was to realise his own importance. Rodney thought Albert said he should hand in his resignation. The next day Rodney left his resignation letter on Alan's desk and as he want downstairs Alan saw him and wanted to see him, not about his marriage but a new contract the company has with another firm. Alan took Rodney round these new premises. That night, Rodney had forgot about the letter of resignation and Alan phoned to say he had accepted it. Rodney put the phone down in shock, his plan did not work as Alan accepted his resignation. Del was furious, saying to Rodney it was the best job he ever had an he has chucked it away. And Alan has made Rodney's assistant have his job. Rodney was now out of work, and his high wages was no more. Del found out he was going to be a father at the end of the episode and in "Stage Fright" Del then got Raquel to do a duet with Tony Angelino, a singer, only to find out he could not pronounce his "r"s and only sung songs with no Rs in them, and if they have an R he changes the lywics. Del had selected the songs for the performance but they had to go through with it due to Del having signed a contract guaranteeing the performance or Eugene McCarthy would nail him to the door, meaning B&Q would be selling another door. However, after the revelation Tony could not say his "r"s, the villainous boss Eugene said he liked their performance and signed Raquel and Tony up for a 6 week contract. In the next episode "The Class Of 62", Del was sent a fax to say he had been invited to a school reunion. Raquel had been told her lawyers had traced her husbands whereabouts and wanted to start divorce proceedings. Del assured her it would be OK as he did not know where she lived, as she told Del he can be nasty. That night Del and his friends Boycie, Trigger, Denzel etc, with Rodney as a guest, attended the reunion. Mike the Nags Head landlord said the host who organised the reunion told him he was going to make an entrance and surprise them all. Del worried it was his old headmaster. It was actually worse than that, it was Roy Slater, the much hated corrupt ex copper, hated by Del and his friends and family. Slater had recently been released from prison for the diamond smuggling caper, as featured 5 years before in To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985). Slater gave a sob story about how he has changed, yet the others dont buy it. But when he said how his father died and Del said he went to his funeral, they softened and decided to give Slater a chance to see if he has changed. That night back at the flat, after all the others had gone, Slater fell asleep on the sofa and Raquel came home to see beer cans everywhere, Rodney asleep at the table and Slater asleep on the sofa. She said it was her ex husband and Slater was her married name. Del initially was shocked. Slater woke up and saw a photo of Raquel on the sideboard and asked what a picture of his wife is doing in Del's flat. Slater made jibes and this made Del think he had not changed after all but let him stay the night, and as he was an ex copper, Del was worried now Slater knows he, his old schoolmate is seeing Slater's now separated wife, that Slater may brag that he is Raquel's ex husband, thus besmirching Del's reputation if his clients knew he was seeing the wife of an ex copper. In the early hours of the morning, it was still night time outside, Del had a quick nose at Slater's wallet and found a post nuptial agreement, where he wanted Raquel to waive all her rights to his money. Del realised that is the real reason why Slater came back to Peckham. Del then found Slater had pugged away 10 diamonds which the police knew nothing about as he found a letter from a Bond Street diamond merchant persuading him to sell the diamonds he left with them some years ago. Del realised this was Slaters so called inheritance, and that Slater had pugged them away when he was nicked for diamond smuggling 5 years ago and the police never knew about the 10 missing diamonds. Del and Rodney then told Slater they had a copy of the letter and he could get a 10 year sentence if the police were told. Del gave Slater a deal, he could keep his money but divorce Raquel, leave Peckham forever and never come back and to keep his mouth shut about the fact he was married to Raquel. Slater agreed to the deal and left, never to return. Del and Rodney then said they were bluffing all along about the copy of the letter. In "He Aint Heavy He's My Uncle" Raquel was now 8 and a half months pregnant and Albert had joined the Over 60's. There had been a spate of muggings in the area. And some skinheads were hanging around the pub and estate at night. Rodney had been out of work for a few months now and was desperate, he was living back with Del again, had no money coming in and had lost the best job he ever had. He persuaded Del to employ him again and his first job was cleaning Del's new Capri Ghia. Albert and his old friend Knock Knock had a minor row in the pub over Marlene's mum. That night, Rodney came home saying Albert had been mugged and he is down the hospital. The next day, Albert was bruised but resting on the sofa. Del vowed to sort the muggers out. One evening, Rodney suggested Del toughen up on Albert to get him back on his feet again, the plan did not work as Albert ran away during the night. Brief Synopsis of Miami Twice Part 1 & 2 Miami Twice Part 1 Baby Miami Twice Part 1 Del and Rodney are on the plane flying to Miami, Florida, USA. Characters Who Lived Where *The Trotters flat, 12th floor of Nelson Mandela House - Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Raquel Turner, Albert Trotter, Damien Trotter and Rodney Trotter (Jan to Feb) *The Nags Head - Mike Fisher (Live in landlord) *Rodney and Cassandra's flat - Rodney Trotter (from February onwards) and Cassandra Trotter Behind The Scenes Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1990 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 1992 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.